Because there is only one tree hill
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: In the epic return of Tree Hill almost fifteen years later, all your favorite characters are grown up and ready to embrace their new lives some living in the footsteps of their parents, while others are ready for a life that had nothing to do with their parents crazy messed up teenage years. Tree Hill will never be the same


**Dear One Tree Hill fans, my user name goes by RockerGirlUntil4ever because I was once a weirdo in middle school who didn't know who she was and fell in love with a show called instant star in which I wanted to be a rockstar, If I could change my username it would most likely be something like StephyyLeigh1994 or something along those lines but honestly I don't want to change my username it's a part of me and a part of who I was and who I have become but anyways! This is the first story I have written in about three or four years so this should be interesting! Well I decided to take it a step up from what I usually write and I decided to write and entire sequel to One Tree Hill, so this will be the first chapter and I am so excited to bring it to you, for the most part I'm really excited to be sharing this with you guys and I really hope you guys like it! I have not really written it that much yet but I have a bunch of ideas bundling up in my mind and I can't wait to let things start to unfold! For the most part it's going to be in a bunch of different POV's. I hope to promote it as much as possible! So here it is the first chapter of, Because There Is Only, One Tree Hill. **

**SAWYER SCOTT POV**

I didn't hate kids no, I really didn't but I hated, hated plane rides with three year olds screaming in my ear. I watched as the mother twirled the girl's hair as tears were rushing down her red, soaked checks. I prayed to god that I wasn't like that as a baby, but sadly I knew I was. I was on a plane every other week as a child, going from city to city as my dad's second book hit the best sellers list before we finally settled down in Los Angeles near my grandma and aunt. I remember as I was growing up I always begged my dad to put me on a plane and fly me to Tree Hill to meet my family and I always wondered what it would be like to feel the south Carolina wind in my hair, or the crazy hurricanes that would come so often. I just wanted to meet the people my parents grew up with but mostly I wanted to meet Kris Keller and sure as hell, he lived in Tree Hill.

I knew both my parents knew of him and his extreme fame in the music industry but every time I mentioned it they gave eachother this look and would go on with another conversation like I didn't even exists, I knew that meant they didn't want me to do this but I had to, it was my dream. When I tried to secretly contact him via internet his secretary had replied that Mr. Keller is far to busy right now but he will get back to you soon, that was over a year ago.

Finally one day I sat down with my dad and told him that this was my dream, that I have books and books of music written and I needed to show the only person who could get my music out there. I knew what I was capable of and I was going to do it. My mom was out grocery shopping at the time and I remember my dad continuing to look at the back door so scared that my mom would walk through at any time. After a long explanation and lots of bribery, my dad finally decided to talk to my mom about letting me go to Tree Hill for my senior year of high school. I know it sounds weird, why would I want to move to Tree Hill my senior year? The truth was I couldn't wait any longer and there was absolutely nothing here for me in LA, I wasn't looking to become a major super star, I wanted to work with Kris Keller, he has done wonders in the music industry and created Tree Hill into a mini Los Angeles. I knew I could bring him more fame and more people to sign for his record label and I could give them a reason to sing!

So after a few nights of listening to my parents arguing and my mom begging me to meet with her friends, she knows people that can help me, I don't have to do this; she finally gave in. My dad called my uncle Nathan and I was off to Tree Hill, they had sent my stuff down a week ago and here I was sitting on a plane next to a three year old who was now petting my hair. Her mom mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry' and I wanted to ask her to please get her monkey off my head, but instead I just kindly shock my head and said back "Its really no big deal I love kids!" Sometimes I think I'm way too nice to people.

**Broke Davis Baker POV**

"And that is how Karen's café became such a success! It's all thanks to Karen Roe! And while she can't be here with us in tree Hill she successfully owns a restaurant in Los Angeles California with her husband and daughter!"

I smiled brightly as the camera followed me around the café, as I was dressed in my little serving outfit, which was all made by me! Ofcourse I mean who else would make it! I was so beyond honored when The Food network had asked to do a special on Karen's café! I had called Karen up to tell her and she was filled with excitement! She was going to fly out but there was way too much going on at her restaurant and she said how she could trust me to make sure it showed the real true colors of Tree Hill and the café. So Haley and I put on our best smiles ofcourse I made her wear a creation by mua! It was just so exciting! Tree Hill was perfect in every way, my life couldn't be any better!

"Mom! Mom!" The door slammed open and all the cameras had turned toward it, my heart dropped as my son stood at the door with the strangest look on his face, my only thought was. Oh god. One of the cameraman scoffed a bit as my one had dropped to my hip.

"Welp! I guess that's a wrap! I mean I really have to get home anyways! So this was great and all but I think Brook-"

I knew it! I knew it! I knew Haley wasn't going to fully go through with this! She was so scared of putting her face out there and even having an inch of spotlight seeing as though she was 'So happy with her plain life' 'So content with just being a teacher and staying home!' ' I don't want to be on TV!' I was not going to let her do this! She was part of Karen's café, she practically owned it! I was just here to be a pretty face for her!

"Haley James Scott don't you dare walk out that door you are not the little shy tutor girl you were in high school and Jude Baker I swear to god you know better than to be late! You should have been here an hour ago darling!"

Haley rolled her eyes and put her apron back on, she continued to smile even though the cameras were off and I gave her an evil eye because she said that's all she was going to do was stand behind the counter and smile.

"Mom! I'm sorry, look it was a long day at school and I have to tell you something! Mom I'm on the basketball team! I made varsity!"

My heart fluttered a bit, reminiscing back to high school as I stood on the side lines at school shaking my pom poms at the Scott boys just doing my thing, just to think that there will be some other girl sitting there shaking there pom pom's at my son gave me the hibby jibbys and really gave me a soft spot for Karen and Deb against my teenage self.

" I thought you were going to just take this year easy and concentrate on school work! Jude you know how your freshmen year went don't let that repeat it's not worth it!"

I could tell the camera men were getting ancy being as they just wanted a few extra shots. I shook my head at Jude trying not to be that mom not to let their son do what they want but I was scared.

"We will have this conversation later, please go in the kitchen and make some food for these kind men who have been slaving behind the camera all day"

Jude put his hand through his hair and had a slight smile on his face, I rose an eyebrow in his direction and I could tell he didn't want to tell me what he was going to tell me next.

" Ah, mom I'm going on a date tonight…"

I flared my nose in anger, sometimes I felt like no one else cared about the heritage of Tree Hill and finally people were realizing what a trade mark Karen's café was here and it hurt that no one was taking it seriously. Especially since this is the fifth date my son had been on in three days and it was all different girls. I couldn't help that they were good looking, what can I say my husband and I did wonders.

"Jude Baker, you better actually find a girl and treat her right eventually its okay to date but don't make stupid mistakes."

I could see Haley giggling in the corner and the cameramen began to pack up their stuff meaning I knew they were done for the day. I quickly began to rush over to them, hopping they would leave.

"Wait! There is so much more I have to show you! You didn't even get to taste the croissants that are imported from Spain!"

'That was the first thing you showed us Brooke, I honestly think we got every single detail about everything including Nathan and Haley's house and yours, and even your dog house outside. In conclusion half the stuff we got is going to have to be cut cause we honestly just need the café, but it was awesome to see your lives you all are wonderful people!"

A part of me was saddened as the cameramen quickly moved passed me to put their equipment in their car. Haley took off her apron and came over by me she put her hand on my shoulder and leaned her head on my other shoulder.

"Brooke you know it's going to be absolutely perfect, they really did get so much footage and you know the Food Network is reliable! Its okay hun"

"I know I just hope they got the true nitch for Karen and Deb, I just want to make them happy honestly."

Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around my torso, I hugged her back.

"Brooke you did everything you possibly could and more I know for a fact they will be so beyond happy! The only thing you should be worrying about is a little Nathan the age of fifteen running around dating five girls at once."

I rolled my eyes and began to clean up as the cameramen finally left saying goodbye.

"I mean we are so close! I don't get it, he knows right from wrong why cant he just pick one girl to date! Why does he have to be your husband in high school why cant he be mine?!"

Haley smiled and rolled her eyes as usual knowing my rants were just for someone to hear, being deep down I knew the answer.

"Brooke he's you in high school, and Davis is your husband."

I threw my finger up at her and gave her a stern look.

"Do not say that Jude is anything like me in high school, that is a terrible statement!"

"Maybe it's a good thing he's going into basketball! It kept Jamie out of trouble in high school! He only dated like two girls!"

I turned the lights off in the café and gave it one last look to make sure it looked perfect for the morning. Which it always did, then Haley and I walked out together.

" That's because he knew he wanted to go into the NBA, Jude has no idea what he wants! He just is doing it to be popular! I know my son, he wants to date everyone!"

Haley walked toward her car and looked up at me shaking her head.

"Brooke he's a teenager as long as he isn't Nathan and knocking his "wife" up senior year, then I think you're in the clear. Not that I regret it at all, but I mean we all did stuff in high school Brooke its high school!"

I shook my head and gave her that look, that look meaning shut up tutor girl.

" Haley you were perfect in high school."

She smiled at me as she got in her drivers seat and turned the ignition on

"And look at the wonder Brooke Davis Baker that you have become, Baker Men is booming in LA, Paris and Tree Hill and soon New York city, you co-own a café and have a special coming out on the Food Network, I think you're getting there Baker."

"I Love you Haley James Scott"

She smiled at me and pulled out of her usual parking spot, not making it too far before she rolled down her windows and screamed back at me.

"OH Don't forget I'm picking up Sawyer from the airport tonight so she will be working with us at the café from now on! She will start tomorrow!"

I smiled and screamed back at her

"I know I talked to her on the phone this morning, Peyton is going bat shit crazy!"

"Yeah she thinks she is going to meet two brothers and fall in love and break both their hearts, better lock up your boys Baker!"

I rolled my eyes and threw the left over bagels in my hand at her car

"Get out of here Scott go get our girl and finally bring her to Tree Hill! "

As I walked back to my car I felt a sense of being twenty again and I felt my heart jump as I realized that a part of my bestfriend was going to be back and I wanted to do everything I could to be a part of her life. I was ready to finally be the aunt I could be!

**Sawyer Scott POV **

I closed my eyes for a split second as I waited outside the airport for my aunt Haley to pick me up, the last time I remembered seeing her I was only ten years old and her, my uncle Nathan, cousin Jamie and Lydia came to visit us out in LA. Jamie and I because really close really fast where as Lydia was a bit younger so she was running around screaming for most of the time. I was nervous and I was scared that maybe over time I had changed and they weren't going to like me, or maybe they would feel uncomfortable me being here so long but at the same time I was so ridiculously excited to see my family and godparents.

The next thing I knew I heard a loud horn beeping at me and when I opened my eyes to see a crazy excited lady waving her hands at me and screaming "SAWYER! SAWYER SCOTT! RIGHT OVER HERE!" I smiled and ran over to my aunt Haley as she ran out of the car and wrapped me in a hug, It felt amazing to finally see her again and I was in such excitement as we finally let go of the embrace and she helped me get into the car.

"Welcome Home Sawyer"

She said to me as we both put our seat belts on and began to drive off, a part of me knew that this was going to be amazing and it was true, I was finally home.

**Alright guys! That was a lot of fluff and nothing crazy happened but it was the best way in my mind to introduce the characters and kind of show where some of them are! Ofcourse Sawyer is going to have a big place in this town because she deserves it but so will a lot of other characters! I hope to bring as many back as possible in amazing ways! So I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and tell me how you'd like some of the characters to make an entry and who you really want to see come back! If there are any questions you have please feel free to ask! Love you guys already! **


End file.
